


Domino University for Sacred Yokai

by zephyrdragon362



Series: Little Love Nest [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Games, Naga, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: A mistake it was thought to be for one Motou Yugi as he was accepted into a different sort of university deep in the high rise buildings of Domino City. Entering the halls of a yokai establishment leaves him facing hardship and discrimination of his yokai peers as the single human student to walk among them. But his biggest and worst challenge comes into play when their first ever Naga student enters in through an exchange program and highly interested in Yugi's presence among them. Is it for love or easy prey, that's a game that Yugi must play while fearing his survival.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Little Love Nest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043856
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another rewrite. this is still in progress so this is an "update when the mood strikes me" deal while Inari King is on break. like all others, this is a massive polishing of a piece done for Lovers Collection back on ff.net. the cast is a bit smaller but for good reason once you start reading. there is plenty more conflicts compared to the original and better build up to things that happened from the piece that its drawn from, Demon High School. things start a little slow here but i can assure by the second chapter, things start to ramp up. i also learned my lesson from A Pirate's Life [which im still debating to split into chapters because...70+ pages as one whole story is too much...aha. maybe 3-4 chapters] so this is becoming a chaptered story with no determined chapter count yet.
> 
> standard rules apply, if the content you view is not for you, don't read. i take numerous creative liberties on naga anatomy in accordance to snakes. if you've been around for Utopia and Nirvana, you are aptly prepared for future chapters.

Eyes cracked open, a groan coming from the form to rest in bed before rising. His hair was a tousled mess from slumber, one look in the mirror saying enough for him to get up and run to the bathroom to straighten up. Violet eyes peered into the mirror, mouth foamy with toothpaste as he thought about the day ahead. A day that was equal parts intriguing and stressful. You see, the young male to stand before you was Motou Yugi and his day always began the same. Get up, get dressed and be on his way to college. Pretty simple day, right?

Well...yes and no.

You see...for this unfortunate soul, his college was built...differently. The college he went to was abnormal. A single spire amidst a town of regular folk. Regular human folk to be precise. This college was established for one role and one role only. This college...was a college for yokai. Domino University for Sacred Yokai was a strange place, a place that shouldn’t exist by modern standards. Yokai were supposed to be bedtime stories to scare young children. Monsters that were mystical and fleeting. Unable to exist physically but their lessons and appearance crafted from artisans to keep them alive through word of mouth and imagination. But somewhere in Domino’s great history, the prefecture where it’s stationed made a deal with the yokai spirit world, allowing them this one place of seclusion. A place where young yokai go to learn and abide to human understanding to live amongst them.

But even for such etiquette, they were still demons. Monsters. And as such, they are the apex hunters where only the unfortunate falls prey to their ways. A lesson taught and a lesson learned among other things, an edict formed by the headmaster of the university and one that promises that any yokai to walk out from their halls learns all that makes them yokai but also enough sense to exist beside their common prey... _human_. All of this making sense, yes? So now you must be asking, how does this involve our little advocate as he readies himself for another day? His grandfather, bless his kind soul, had seen the opportunity of a lifetime. A scholarship to a prestigious school that made successors walk out their hallowed halls. He didn’t discuss it with his daughter in law, expecting that this would be good for the young Motou and applied him in. The details didn’t harken to where he would exactly go so when the acceptance letter came in and the bold faced typing that listed the college name came up, all were left in stunned silence.

Yugi was going to a college for yokai.

Certainly, there was a mistake, that the college officials had an error in the system and had to rectify it. But they never did. They allowed all the paperwork to go through, allowing their first and only human student to walk amongst them. It was an accident waiting to happen and his poor mother had pleaded for Yugi to reconsider. “They learn everything about us. I feel it would do me good to learn all about them in return.” Was his reasoning to continue going and thus began his first semester. A semester that started off as one would expect of a human among demons. The first step through the gate had him stared at like he was the strangest thing to be seen. But for Yugi, every yokai to stand there watching was just as strange. Everything from tengu to yurei, oni to kappa. All kinds of yokai stood there, some in yokai flesh and others in human skin with features that betrayed their heritage.

But at their very core, they were almost just as human as he. They had their social circles and gossiped like teenagers with secrets worthy to be strewn about like common news. And that news of the day was of him. Of the stringy little male that had been accepted into their hidden world. He would be eaten before lunch, some betted. Others certainly looked at him with such promise in their minds and expression which worried him. But he kept his head held high, vowing to not let fear consume him. Fear would spark one to surely attack him and if no teachers were around to stop them, he would be exactly the reason his mother feared him coming to such a university. Yugi won’t argue that he shuffled himself into the building as quick as he could without looking panicked, finding the office with ease and talked to the woman that was their current headmistress. She was a kind woman, with wise chocolate eyes and fair skin tinted with hints of ether blue scales to show her dragonborn blood.

“It is indeed a pleasure to welcome you to our humble yokai establishment. I know everything must be strange to you.” She spoke with a warm tone and Yugi smiled. “It will take me some time to get used to things but truly for everything I’ve seen, it’s nothing different than a regular human college. I’ll just be learning a different curriculum but I hope to achieve promise here despite being human.” A nod then a paper was slid over the desk. Yugi picked it up, seeing it was his schedule for the semester. It wasn’t loaded as he wouldn’t be able to become a functioning member of demon society but it was enough to apply himself to learning demon culture. This will be your schedule, the headmistress spoke, explaining how his integration will begin and expand into the future. Yugi hung on her every word, violet eyes scanning over the sheet before giving a nod. All of it sounded easy enough. An introductory class to the yokai realm, territory marking and living, a break between classes in the early afternoon, yokai identification and...

A mild swallow nearly had him choking around the knot in his throat. _Hunting_. Now Yugi had no fears that this was some elaborate joke against him for being the only human and he to be made an example of for the class but it unnerved him a little to be a student in a hunting class where the sole prey for yokai would be guys like him. He can’t fight back and wouldn’t put it past someone to get a little too into the teachings if he were the model “forgetful human” to be reminded he was a student just like them. The headmistress saw the fear and tapped a claw on the table, making him look up. I promise that every precaution was taken into your acceptance, she spoke kindly. Then she told Yugi something that made him walk out the office with a smile on his face. Every faculty member is to observe him and the moment a yokai student gets rough, they are punished accordingly. It was a small comfort but one that can assure he wouldn’t have his mother freaking out about coming home with claw marks or a missing finger.

Looking over his schedule again, he decided this was a good time to learn the layout of the campus, raising his head quickly only to find himself bumping right into the back of someone with a rather impressive set of wings. Wings that were clearly a focal point as the girl whirled on him quickly to glare down at him with as much contempt to be mustered. “Watch it, meat bag! You may be a student here but a student doesn’t mean we will accept you as one of us!” Her words bit hard and Yugi gave a slight sneer at the jab. He knew that already but didn’t need it rubbed in his face as a harsh reminder of his displacement among yokai. He went to slide around the student but of course, as someone who had dealt with petty nuances in high school, ignoring someone who thinks they’re better only irritates them more. So let it be that he felt his shirt grasped in a clawed hand, luckily not ripping his shirt at the shoulder, and tugged back. The girl was ready to screech at him, typical of a bird yokai, and Yugi wasn’t prepared for it...or the figure to come stomping down the hallway.

“Hey, Kaoruko! How ‘bout you take your feathery ass to class. You’re blocking the hall.”

Yugi blinked before looking at the girl that stood before them. Long silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a set of leopard ears nestled in the long strands atop her head. A long spotted tail swayed behind her, the fur a soft white but Yugi could see the guard hairs raised with irritation towards the girl. The same was matched as cold orchid eyes glared back. I was just putting this meat bag in his place, she snapped and the roll of Prussian blue eyes said enough. Clearly these two were at odds with each other and Yugi the unfortunate one to be in between. He knew he attracted attention just by being there but now more was upon him as the girls glared daggers and spat words that cut like a sword. To his relief, the hand finally raised from his shoulder, the other named Kaoruko looking as if she had more to speak when the leopard yokai turned her back.

Cranes aren’t worth it, she uttered, a hand discreetly waving to Yugi and he took that as a signal to move before he was tangled up with the crane yokai a second time. He scuttled from the other, passing the other and when Kaoruko realized this, she made it rather known of her ire towards letting him get away. But trying to follow was thwarted when students began to move as time drew closer for some lectures to being at the start of the hour. This wasn’t over, she thought bitterly before heading off for her class. When Yugi felt he gained enough distance, sidestepping a large oni student in the process to avoid a repeat, he let out a breath. “I know. Stupid birdbrain is a wild card.” A voice spoke up beside him, making him jump before looking to see a welcoming face that gave him a warm smile. “So, you’re the new human student everyone won’t shut up about.” Yugi swallowed before nodding as the leopard girl smiled more, a peek of her canines visible behind her lips as she held a hand out to him. Nice to meet you, she spoke happily and Yugi was floored. He didn’t think anyone would be willing to talk to him much less be friendly being “prey”.

“Ah, thank you. For everything.” he replied, reaching to shake her hand. A smile formed on his lips, glad to be in the presence of someone that didn’t look like they were ready to kill him. As the hall emptied, Yugi was reminded that classes were starting and he didn’t know where to go. The girl caught his worried gaze and held a hand out. “Let me see your schedule.” Yugi pulled out the slightly crumpled paper to hand over, handing it over and blue eyes glanced over the schedule before giving a nod. I know where your first class is, she spoke, taking his hand to guide him along, heading to the second floor and over to the room in question. “I have a different class than you but you have the territory class with me. In this class, I have a friend. Tall, blonde, probably gonna be loud or sleeping but if you introduce yourself to him, tell him Diamond sent you and make small talk. He’ll warm up to you quick and help you out with any pesky, nosy yokai trying to give you a hard time. Stick with us and we’ll get you a tour group that will help you than demean you.” Yugi nodded, already feeling his heart at ease to have someone come and stick up for him without it being bitter in any way.

The girl, Diamond, had been welcoming and quick to defend. It was clear she wasn’t doing this in any manner of attention, just to help a fellow student even if the student was human. With a smile that showed off her canines, she told him she’ll see him in territory class and left. He let out a breath he didn’t think he was holding before turning to the door to slide open. The moment he did, eyes were upon him, some holding a slight hint of disgust before turning to resume their conversations. Yugi sighed, stepping to the desk where the instructor stood. His eyes were aged and kind, an old turtle yokai with a tastefully long beard to show he had been around for a decent amount of time. Yugi could only imagine how long considering the expectancy turtles alone live for. “Ah, so you’re the new human student everyone has been in a tizzy about.” He spoke and Yugi nodded, introducing himself by name.

“I’m professor Zushal, your introduction to the yokai realm sensei. I hope you’ll feel welcomed here and not heckled by the others. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, don’t be afraid to say who does so. I’m not a kame yokai of the snapping turtle model for nothing.” He said with a hearty chuckle and Yugi joined him softly before his gaze turned to the tables. There were two rows, one elevated behind the other and split by the set of stairs to take them to the second row. The class seemed small so far so he didn’t know if others were bound to come in but as his eyes looked over the seats, looking for a safe place to sit, he found a blond head tucked in a pair of arms. His head tilted a bit to the sight, seeing the blonde ears twitch upon his head and assumed that this may be the one Diamond asked to look for. Now how to approach him was the question. Yugi didn’t want to startle him but he didn’t know his name either. Shaking off the nerve that tried to grip him, he moved up the steps and into the row of seats where the blonde slept. Stopping at his side, he watched the rise and fall of his back with the peaceful pattern of slumber.

Exhaling the breath held, Yugi reached out and touched the blonde’s shoulder, shaking him gently and the result was immediate. The blonde head shot up, revealing a canid face, clearly wolf by size and shape, amber eyes bright but bleary from waking so suddenly. The ookami was clearly disoriented, stuttering over his words as he questioned if class was over already. “I know I wasn’t here that long...” he mumbled, getting a quiet giggle from Yugi and the sound of his laughter had an ear tilt towards him before the head swung to face him. Yugi quieted immediately and both stared at each other with different levels of bewilderment then Yugi swallowed. “Uh hi...um...I met a girl named Diamond earlier and she...she told me to look for you. Do you...know her?” Yugi uttered, slightly worried that he’d woke the wrong person and would suffer for it even with Zushal-sensei right below and ready to come to his aid if called. The blonde blinked before his head lowered and Yugi’s eyes screwed shut tight, afraid that he was indeed the wrong blonde but then felt his hair being nuzzled into, the heated snuffs hitting his scalp as the blonde scented him.

When he got enough of a read, he pulled back with black lips curling in a wide grin. “Yer that human that is makin’ all the kids go nuts! And I can smell Diamond on ya so yeah, ya found the right guy!” he said exuberantly before shaking his head and Yugi was in awe as the wolf face blurred away to nothing, leaving behind the youthful face of a bright eyed blonde, wolf ears nestled in the messy mop of hair. “Katsuya Jounouchi at yer service! Promise I don’t bite unless ya royally piss me off!” A hand was held out to Yugi and the smaller male smiled, taking his hand and was given an enthusiastic shake. So, what’s yer name was the question posed to Yugi as a seat was pulled out so he could settle in beside the blonde. “Oh! It’s Motou Yugi. It’s really great to meet you and knowing this was easy on me. Since...you know.” Jounouchi gave a snort, tapping his fingers on the table.

The sheer disdain of the other yokai students when it came to Yugi made Jounouchi sick. He remembered hearing the rumors of a human student admitted into their halls, a grand power play by the headmistress to introduce a single human into yokai culture, but he’ll admit he wasn’t that curious. Until now. Meeting the famed human to come study with them has the ookami pack instinct reacting to the presence of a scented pack mate in Diamond. If she found him safe, then he was already integrated into the pack without knowing everyone. While Yugi didn’t look to be the frailest human around, he was still frail in regard to yokai strength and would be decimated in a second if he passed the wrong yokai. They didn’t have to like him but didn’t have to make it openly obvious either. “Ta hell with ‘em. Stick with me, Yugi. Yer in safe hands now.” Yugi smiled at this, nodding as Zushul called for attention so he could get started.

0

When Yugi left out with Jounouchi, he felt a whole new world open up to him and was excited to learn more. To have this historic land right under their noses, parallel to their own, was fascinating and for him to be able to learn this made it all the more exciting! Jounouchi grinned before waving for Yugi to follow. Ya have some time before yer next class, don’t cha, he questioned and Yugi nodded to his inquiry. “Perfect! I have a couple guys fer ya ta meet! One has ‘bout a week left here before he’s sent off to an exchange program ta bring in another keen about learnin’ here. Dunno why...but that’s beside the point!” Jounouchi said, taking hold of Yugi’s arm and began to drag him along. Now while the smaller male knew the blonde wolf for only the duration of one class, he can discern quite a few things about him already. One was his loyalty. Wild wolves were nonexistent throughout Japan but Yugi knew enough of pack mentality through dogs and his loyalty to him, a mere human, was astounding. To trust him so easily from word of mouth in suggestion from Diamond showed that.

The next was his nature. He was outgoing and free, perhaps a little wild which Yugi knew it’s to be expected for the animal his yokai form represented. He was also very, very energetic in behavior. Like a puppy, his mind wanted to chime in but kept that thought on a private line to avoid blurting it out in the blonde’s presence. Sure the comparison wouldn’t fly well and wouldn’t want to ruin a perfectly budding friendship by referring a wolf to a dog. But for the moment, Yugi desperately wanted to tell the taller blonde to slow down. He didn’t want to risk the chance of running into someone and leave an unsavory confrontation for them both to deal with before the next class. The trip ended up being short, Yugi brought out to the inner courtyard which left him in awe. Perpetually blooming sakura trees took over the grounds, their delicate petals decorating the grass in a sea of pink and white. The center of the four way path held a marble fountain, unnaturally clear water spewing from the structure in a dazzling display that was accompanied by the glow of the sunlight to strike it.

Benches lined the paths and a few yokai were spotted there, either together or alone, chatting, gossiping or just relaxing in the peaceful locale. Yugi nearly felt he wasn’t deserving to be in such a sacred place but Jounouchi wouldn’t take his hesitation to walk in as an answer, tugging him along across the field. When he slowed, Yugi peered around his form to see a group of three there. He didn’t see Diamond among them, guessing she was still in her class, but the other three look interesting. It was three males, one bearing snow white locks with a matching pair of rabbit ears that twitched to every sound within the courtyard. His doe-brown eyes showed his passive and gentle nature though right now, those eyes held a bit of exasperation as he looked to the next male.

The one in question was a sandy blond, lavender eyes trying to give off pity with pointed feline ears perked back as he was reprimanded by the white-haired one. But even from his distance, Yugi could tell the pity was lost on the other male, the glint of mischief strong in his eyes. The last was a taller brunet, perhaps a few inches taller than Jounouchi, bearing a pair of horns upon his forehead while his hair formed a pointed spike with small tusks jutting from his lower jaw. Overall, they look like quite a comical bunch which was further incited as Jounouchi barked for them to bring their attention over to him. “Oh, hey Jounouchi!” The sandy blonde waved, yelping as his ear was tugged with a reprimand that this wasn’t over before letting go and turned, finally spotting Yugi standing behind the wolf. Is that the human student, he questioned, stepping close to the other male before giving a tender smile.

“Hello there and welcome to our university. Hope no one has given you trouble.” Yugi wanted to deny it though knew well he couldn’t, only speaking that so far he only had one incident among the other yokai students, with a girl named Kaoruko from what he caught from Diamond. “Man, you’d encountered Kaoruko of all demons? She is a pain in the ass and twice as obnoxious.” The brunet huffed, crossing his arms. The sandy blonde agreed, remembering bitterly how clingy the yokai was when it came to his arrival. She has no judgement in personal space, he added, making Jounouchi snicker before telling them to settle down. “As far as it goes, she did no harm to the little guy since Diamond came ta his rescue and led him ta me so we haveta do our duty to take care of him while he’s joinin’ us fer the semester.” They nodded in agreement, eager enough to get to know the little human before introducing themselves.

The sandy blonde was Malik Ishtar, a transfer from Egypt to further his learning but also would be returning soon for another exchange student to take his place. He’d hated the idea of leaving so soon but he was hoping to return once the other transfer had done their semester so he could get to know Yugi a little better. “As for my form, I’m a nekomata, breed sand cat. Took me forever to get used to the climate change but now I’m content with your winters as long as you give me a heated blanket.” He joked, making Yugi laugh a bit before the white haired boy spoke next. He was Bakura Ryou, a foreign resident from England that found a place to stay while his father was traveling about for his work. He was a nousagi yokai, breed arctic hare though his actual form ended up being smaller than the actual hare. This had made him quite a target for a while until Jounouchi became part of their circle of friends and they a part of his self-imposed pack.

No yokai wanted to deal with a grey wolf, snow leopard, sand cat and mountain oni all at once. And speaking of oni, the last to introduce himself was Hiroto Honda, a local of the nearby mountains that became friends with Jounouchi through said mountainous terrains. However it went without saying that such a friendship was one formed by blood, unfortunate hikers victims to their wild and fearsome games back in their youth before they were told to shape up. To adapt and live beside their food source and only commit to actual hunting when it was absolutely dire. The reminder of such made Yugi shudder, a reminder of his label as “prey” which caught Ryou’s eye. Oh Yugi, he began as he stepped over to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder in comfort. The yokai knew things would be hard for the other male with being human but being introduced to their open minded pack left him with a place of safety from other yokai.

“But don’t fret. If Diamond felt you were worth the introduction to Jounouchi and Jounouchi accepted you just as quickly, you’re in safe hands.” Violet hues glanced at him before a smile crossed his face, glad for such an easygoing group to welcome him so readily. Checking the time and Yugi offering his schedule when asked, they all split off to head for their next class, Ryou guiding Yugi to his and spotted Diamond waving. “I’ll take it from here, Ryou. Off to nest building with you.” Ryou laughed, shoving his shoulder gently into his sibling’s before he left with a wave to Yugi that he hoped to catch up with him again soon. Yugi waved as well before feeling a tap to his shoulder, looking up to Diamond. “So, I see you met Jounouchi and he introduced you to the rest of the pack.” She spoke, leading him into the class where a gaunt looking woman stood at the front of the room, whiteboard scrawled with angled characters.

Flowing black hair ran down her back, a massive contrast to her pallid, rugose appearance on top of the moth eaten dress she wore. She hit close to being a yurei if Yugi knew his yokai well but didn’t want to assume. Diamond found them a place they could share together as others meandered into the room. And to Yugi’s displeasure, Kaoruko shared the same class with him. Purple of different shades met intensely, a sneer passing the girl’s lips as she sauntered her way to a seat on the other side of the room. Yugi could tell just from her mumbling lips that she was cursing the fact she had to share a class with a human. It bothered him a bit but a nudge from Diamond and a glance into her caring Prussian blue eyes said he had nothing to worry about and to ignore any of Kaoruko’s bitter reproach to his presence. She was just one of many yokai to be displeased with him but he already found a place among those that wouldn’t treat him badly. He smiled back in return before the professor had called them to attention.

“Seems we’re missing a few others but I have no patience in waiting.” She spoke, her tone grating, but Yugi bore the resistance in flinching as her dead white gaze looked upon him. “And I see I have the gracious presence of our star addition to our humble school.” Yugi smothered the squeak that nearly passed his lips as the instructor floated out from behind her desk, reaching him quick to gaze deep into his eyes. I expect good things from you as our first human student, she uttered and he nodded quickly to ensure that he will be attentive to the material presented. Then a rare smile crossed her face, reaching to pat his head before floating back down to address the rest of the class that territory marking will become handy when they leave these halls. “Living among the humans is a hard goal to achieve but if one can’t live within the city limits, then marking your territory will save yourself from any invasive yokai looking to encroach on your own.” Diamond grinned, nudging Yugi playfully that he would likely be a star student in general if the instructor is comfortable with his presence.

“Nah, I’m sure it’s just for the safety precaution to not be mauled by other students while I’m here.” He spoke quietly though regardless of how faculty is to treat him by the headmistress’ word, Yugi promises to work hard and learn all he can about the yokai that secretly live among them in his fair city of Domino.

0

With a nice break in between his remaining classes, he was accompanied by Malik and Ryou, both having the same before they went to their shared class of flora and fauna identification, one where a yokai is to utilize nature’s elements to provide assistance from toxins or herbal balms and medicine to use when alone or without a mate. This proves useful for those that had little in terms of self-defense. Malik didn’t need it but being one who lived in the desert where there is little in regard to vegetation outside the region around the Nile, dried herbs would become beneficial as something to take back home and make useful. “That sounds interesting.” Yugi spoke, bento box in hand and eating a piece of his hamburger steak. “It is! Some would think it unnecessary but for folks like me, it would help. I can’t rely on speed and small nooks to escape a particularly unforgiving hunter.” Ryou said, his own box in front of him with every section filled with a number of vegetarian delights.

Leafy greens, berries, a few wild vegetables from clover to bamboo shoots. It was fascinating, Yugi thought but had to say the real fascinating thing was Malik. As a feline yokai, he expected some form of protein but to his surprise, his box almost shared a similar setup to Ryou’s with a number of leafy greens and a hearty looking main rice dish that was explained to the smaller male. “It’s a dish from my homeland called koshary. Absolutely fine dish.” He said proudly before offering a bite for Yugi to try. He took the offer happily, trying a spoonful and hummed in delight. It was different but no less delicious, complimenting Malik’s culinary skills. The nekomata grinned, pleased, while Ryou pointed out that just because they’re yokai doesn’t mean they couldn’t do things as regular humans do. “I think at its core, that’s what this university is all for. That, for carnivorous yokai, humans don’t have to be a source of sustenance. We can learn their ways and live beside them, even if we can’t hide what makes us different.” Yugi nodded in agreement.

Even if he couldn’t account for every yokai, it was good to know that there were a few that would take this lesson to heart. They continued with their break, Malik being the first to leave to finish his last class for the day before he headed home to pack for his trip home for the exchange program. Ryou took Yugi to his next class and told him that regardless, they would all be in the same class for Hunting. I don’t need it but good to have the knowledge of hunting techniques to avoid, Ryou mildly jokes, patting his shoulder before Yugi headed into the class where he saw the familiar blonde and brunet who waved for him to take a place between them and, to his misfortune, Kaoruko not far from them in the same row. Yugi disregarded her, knowing she wasn’t worth his time but before he could head towards them, a large hand grabbed his shoulder. The male was turned abruptly to face a tall student, dark eyes glaring down at him but a smirk curled his lips. The new human, are you, he breathed, Yugi flinching to the raw stench coming from his jowls. He could hear the chair sliding and the feral growl of the other student’s name from Jounouchi. “Let him go, now. He’s with us.” The other, Ushio caught on from the wolf, only laughed. “Come now, like a little puppy whelp like you could protect him from everyone that has eyes for him. Your little pack would do nothing to keep him safe so I’m willing to offer my own services.”

Jounouchi marched towards the large bull yokai, teeth reasonably clenched as to hold himself back from snapping. Your protection is nothing short of extortion, Jounouchi snarled, reaching for Yugi who was tugged from his range and finally snapped his teeth. Don’t test me, the blonde growled, but was ignored as Ushio looked to Yugi with a grin. The male wanted to step back, get as far away from him as possible as his appearance alone was enough to give off many warning signals. From his bulk to the curved, sharp horns that were double in size compared to Honda made this a tender situation that he couldn’t wiggle himself from. And certainly didn’t help that the instructor wasn’t there yet. “Well little human, what do you say? My protection services for your semester? It will be a fair price and would strengthen the human/yokai relations we try so desperately to enforce.” Yugi swallowed and wanted to say he was against it and was fine with Jounouchi and the pack he was invited into when the wolf couldn’t take much more of the harassment, lashing out at the bull with a howl of rage.

Ushio in return gave a hard snort, throwing Yugi to the side to meet the other head on, growling when sharp canines dug into his arm. “You little shit!” He groused, Yugi calling for Jounouchi to let go before he got hurt. He didn’t trust Ushio as much as he expected him to trust in his so-called “service”, having lived a life in his own education with people that would pick on the smaller, weaker fair. This was no different except the difference at its core is that this was a situation between yokai, demons that were stronger physically than a simple human like him. But in the end, despite those facts, he didn’t want the blonde to get hurt because of him being a gracious liability. “Please...just stop it!” The door slid open behind them and immediately, the two were torn apart from each other, Ushio snarling as marks were left to bleed from Jounouchi’s teeth. I leave briefly to fetch a few missing things and this is what I come back to, the growl sounded from the teacher, making Yugi step back as the kitsune stepped in the room.

She was a voluptuous woman, with curly blonde locks to reach mid back and piercing lavender eyes that gazed with heated contempt at the two to stand before her. Her six tails swayed behind her sharing the same shade of her hair while two pointed fox ears tipped in black were pinned in obvious distaste. Jounouchi gave a slight whimper while Ushio grumbled, knowing he could easily overpower the instructor but in doing so will win him no favors with the headmistress. And anyone who has seen her knows well to not incite her fury. Now then, she began as she shoved the two yokai towards their desks, get in your seats and don’t let me catch you making a bigger disturbance in the classroom. Yugi watched as they went, flinching a little when Ushio glanced towards him with a smirk. His gaze told enough. He wasn’t letting Yugi out of the deal just because sensei said so. She watched them go before her gaze turned to Yugi. “And you’re the human everyone is chatting about. Cute, but even a human has to follow rules. No fights in the classroom.” Yugi nodded quickly, apologizing for it even if he really didn’t start it.

The woman smiled before ushering him off towards his seat. “I’m not holding you accountable this time but watch what fights you pick. I have my orders but can’t follow them if I’m not here to stop them.” Yugi nodded again, slipping into his place between Honda and Jounouchi, the blonde patting his back. “Sorry, Yug’. Ushio is a royal ass but we ain’t gonna let him try anythin’ with ya. Promise.” Yugi thanked him, the kitsune stepping up to the desk and introduced herself as Kujaku Mai, their Yokai Identification instructor. “This class isn’t for the weak minded. I will go over every detail about yokai. You might hear your breed in my discussions so don’t be an embarrassed mess when I speak about it. However, there are some things that I will not talk about thus you are to look at your registered textbooks for more information on those particular details. Is that understood?” Mai stated, looking to them all and seeing nods from the class.

She smirked before bringing out the lesson plan to begin the class.

0

Finally, the last class was upon him and Yugi swallowed thick as he walked with the newfound pack. Honda and Jounouchi were swapping stories white Ryou was giving reassuring words to Yugi. They were all convinced that Yugi wouldn’t be used for a meat puppet as he was a student there like the rest of them. “If sensei was given strict permission to be mindful of your safety, I can’t imagine he’d put you up to being a living target for yokai to pounce on.” Ryou spoke and Yugi gave a shuddering sigh before nodding weakly. He was sure that was a fact but he also wouldn’t put it past someone to suggest him for the role regardless of what sensei had to say on the matter. Besides, Hunting was going to be a part of his cumulative grade average and already, he didn’t know how’d he fare in such a class with no teeth or claws. Not even a little hint of magic as disbelieving he used to be about psychics and their false games of prophecy.

Ryou could see that even with his words, Yugi wasn’t convinced and tapped his foot errantly before snapping his fingers. Yugi jumped as a form leapt for his arms, catching the small body and looked down to see white fur, a twitching nose and wide brown eyes looking at him. This had Yugi giggling as he gently stroked the hare along his back carefully, reaching the designated classroom and Diamond slid the door open. “We’re all here for you, Yugi. You’ll be safe here.” She said, finally easing the tension in his shoulders as he walked in after Honda and immediately paused in the doorway. The classroom was nearly packed with all types of yokai though the room itself was huge. Each and every one of them looked as they would straight out of ancient text. Some were long and gangly, others big and burly. Scales, feathers, discolored flesh accompanied tusks, teeth and claws. Many eyed or none at all, they were there and worse, some turned their gazes to him, the little human with the big, bad yokai.

Yugi heard their whispers and saw their tongues lap with hardly veiled hunger. He nearly wanted to turn tail and run but the comforting presence of Ryou in his arms told him to be brave. He had made it through all his classes except this one and wasn’t about to bail out now because of his differences. Jounouchi patted his shoulder, nodding for him to follow but stay within the center of the pack, Diamond taking the sides while Honda pulled up the rear. When they reached a line of seats with an additional one for Ryou, they took their place, Yugi settling the small hare upon his lap. Once more, the unfortunate company in both Kaoruko and Ushio didn’t make settling his nerves any easier but the comfort that he was surrounded by close friends that doubled as a pack willing to accept him made the ordeal easier on Yugi. Kaoruko, who was a level over them, how fitting Yugi wanted to spit bitterly, lowered her head down, orchid eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Hope you live through the first week, meat sack.” She uttered, moving her head when Diamond took a swipe for her face. “Fuck off and mind your business.” She hissed, making her feathers ruffle before she turned to speak to another yokai beside her. Diamond’s ear twitched with irritation before turning back to the front. “Stupid bird. One day her prissy little feathers won’t be the cock of the walk around the university.” She mumbled before settling her head upon her arms, now thinking of the fact that Malik would be gone next week, leaving a gap in their guard. Once everyone was settled, having their mild conversations which often focused on their human peer, the instructor stepped into the room. The prominent red mask and long nose stood out upon first glance but when Yugi glanced over the instructor, he could see that the yokai was hardly a frail, elderly man as most texts would portray the elusive yet wild spirit of the winds.

Tengu-geta held him tall above the students, judging to be equal in height to Ushio if Yugi had to surmise from where he sat. But he thought nothing else as the instructor addressed them and gave them a rundown of how the class is to proceed. It would focus mostly on their unique qualities and hunting prowess in any given scenario, as such having dioramas set up to duplicate a variety of settings from forests, mountains, even the city itself. Knowing this had Yugi understand the size of the room now, made to fit the roles of these locations when in use. “Now, for your grading system. When a scenario is brought to the table, you will be judged on performance and execution. Puppets will be used, filled with the raw meat of _animals,_ ” The “animals” part of the sentence was enunciated firmly, looking at the yokai students who clearly looked hopeful for human scraps.

“So think of this as a treat but it will not save you from my criticism. If you cannot hunt, you cannot live and if you cannot live, I have little to offer you. So my only words to offer is do you best, study and bring your best game.” A hand rose and the tengu glared at the kappa. “And if any of you have something to speak about our human pupil, I would tread _carefully._ ” The hand was immediately brought down, getting a sigh of relief from Yugi. He didn’t know what question would be asked but anything not in regard to him would be a blessing at least through the first week. By then, hopefully he’ll be dropped as old news and not heckled and looked at for every little move he makes. The instructor took roll to make sure all were in attendance before the class went on. The class was simple for that day but the next time they came in, they would begin the lesson on hunting techniques and the physical abilities used to make a hunt successful.

This is what Yugi feared the most. He would do his best, sure, but lacking claws and teeth or even some sort of weapon would make him a liability rather quickly. He wouldn’t have any need for these techniques in life...though this class could certainly double as a self-defense course regardless. Whether the headmistress aimed for that was a question in itself but he supposed he’ll take it as such, especially with the current matter at hand with the bull yokai that was currently staring holes into the back of his head as their tengu instructor went on with their lesson. The day ended for Yugi with that and walked out with the others, holding Ryou in his arms as they left the building and stopped at the gate. “So, how did it feel for your first day?” Diamond asked as she took Ryou into her arms, the nousagi clearly content with staying in form until they reached home. Yugi tented his fingers before telling them that despite the hard start of being scrutinized by so many yokai, he felt he could find some sort of niche to complete his courses peacefully now that he had the pack. Jounouchi grinned, proud of the complement before waving, knowing he had to get home to get himself a nap as he had night classes to attend to for the nocturnal yokai.

Yugi waved to the blonde as he left before looking back to Ryou and Diamond, telling them he’ll see them again tomorrow. “Sayonara!! Maybe one day we can visit your home and introduce ourselves!” Diamond called, turning and headed off to home with Ryou though the moment they left, a certain bull peeked out from around the entryway. His eyes gleamed with a fearsome lust for money. The uppity little human thought he was safe just because he had yokai to protect him. They were weak, lesser yokai even for the breeds they were. They were carnivores, sure, and ones that would make a bull yokai like him cower...but Ushio was no coward to yokai that could dare try and take him down. He was strong and powerful. His horns were like steel and his fortitude like marble. He will extort money from the little meat sack until he was drained dry then he will be perfectly offered up to anyone who bids high enough for his corpse. He was sure a good chunk of the student body will pay a pretty coin for him without the eyes of faculty watching.

“Just you wait. You certainly didn’t realize the mistake you made upon coming into our university.” Ushio whispered before marching off for home to prepare for tomorrow. After all, Yugi did agree to his services. He wouldn’t allow him to slip away now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannnnnnd we begin~ Atemu’s makes his appearance, more drama for poor Yugi and Kaoruko is just stirring the pot
> 
> things will get better but first Yugi has to overcome the hurdle of sudden interest~ he’s gonna have his work cut out for him with this university

When Yugi arrived home, he was accosted at the door by his mother, the woman worrying for her poor son in an all yokai school. Yugi reassured her that he was fine and went about his day in detail, omitting out events of yokai like Kaoruko and Ushio. He walked with her into the kitchen, telling her of the friends he made quickly on his first day. “It’s amazing, really! The first human in an all yokai school and I have a pack! It’s so strange but so exciting, too! They will keep me safe along with the faculty, I’ll be fine for the duration of my time there, mama. Promise.” Yugi finished, taking a seat at the table. Reichiru’s expression softened, giving a nod as she moved to the stove where dinner was cooking. She still had her fears but if Yugi had confidence and a group of friends, even if they’re yokai, then she can rest easy that Yugi can handle himself at an all yokai university.

While she cooked, she asked all sorts of questions and Yugi answered them without pause, glad that his mother had lightened up a bit with her concerns. He couldn’t blame her but he also wanted her to trust him that this wasn’t the worst decision he could make in life. Though there was still the looming threat over his head, that would be dealt with when the opportunity presents itself. Until then, he will continue his lessons in peace and not let the heckling of those like Kaoruko bring him down. As he thought about the rest of the week, he hummed as he remembered Malik would be leaving soon thus bringing him to the thought of who would be the transfer to come in. A part of Yugi hoped it was someone with the same mentality as his friends but wouldn’t keep himself hopeful. He lucked out with who he met and rather have just his circle, his pack, be the protective bunch that took him in without a single deprecating thought of being human.

A small smile crossed Yugi’s face, thinking forward to tomorrow and what the classes would truly be like in full swing.

0

A few days in and Yugi was invested well into the daily university life. He stuck close with his pack, enjoying their company and stories before the start of classes, having lunch beside them in the courtyard and studying notes between them. He didn’t feel like yokai yet but he was certainly learning things about their secret lives that brought enlightenment of the mysteries hiding within the world. His yokai identification class was going well as did his introductory class. Territory marking was a work in progress, taking as many notes as he could as to know the different marks that would tag trees, stones and even buildings could very well keep him safe from yokai territories. But for Hunting...

Yugi collapsed, knees quivering and breath harsh from a heaving chest. The room had been rearranged to be an open field with minimal vegetation that was to provide cover for stealth. A few yokai had taken the chance with the display model, showing relatively decent skill though were still criticized for the simplest of blunders. Kaoruko was one of them and she was certainly ruffled about it. Alas when Yugi was up, giving a crude knife to use, she preened that even for her marked mistakes, she was better than Yugi ever would be. He grunted, glaring at the crane while the instructor walked over to him, steps light over the false grass. “Yugi, I know this isn’t your forte in any manner but I’ve seen you as the most egregious note taker to keep up with things you can’t do being human. I was hoping some of what you noted will apply well here but I suppose this was me being too hopeful for my first human student willing to learn alongside us.” Yugi nodded, head lowered with a quiet “Yes, Meseo-sensei” as the tengu continued.

A hand lowered to help the smaller male onto his feet before telling him the words he was dreading to hear. He’d need a tutor. He wasn’t going to get one immediately, of course, as no one was fitting to teach him how to properly prepare for a hunt and utilize their surroundings for such. “But in the coming weeks with enough evaluation, I will choose someone to help you with a full disclosure that they are to sign without argument to ensure your safety. If anyone steps out of line while under contract will be seen to the full extent of our agreement, rules and a risk of expulsion from the university.” Yugi nodded once more, urged to take his seat as the next yokai went up. The idea of a tutor didn’t really bother him, the problem with it is who would be chosen. If it was one of his friends, he knew things would be easy. But if it was anyone else, even with the disclosure, he expects nothing but pure agony in trying to match up with a yokai’s power.

And the eyes on his back already promised that the opportunity wasn’t lost on those that looked forward in giving him a hard time, making him groan which was matched with a gentle pat to the shoulder from Ryou. “Don’t worry. I know Diamond and Jounouchi will work hard to impress and be your tutor.” Yugi hoped so, he really and truly did. At the end of the day, they went to split off as usual, Yugi ready to head home himself only to feel a large hand grasping the back of his vest. All too quick, his flight response kicked in, ready to tear away from the deep lavender article of clothing to get away from whoever grabbed him but the jerk that made him stumble over his own feet was enough to disengage any chances of fleeing. Yugi still struggled to the iron grip that pulled him outside the gate and down a few steps before being bodily shoved into the wall. Rancid breath and dark eyes nearly shielded by curved horns revealed the last yokai he’d want to see.

Ushio smirked, keeping his palm forced against the male’s shoulder so he couldn’t attempt to escape. “Having hunting troubles are we? Good thing I was around.” Yugi’s glare was pitiful at best to the burly yokai but he knew well to refuse anything that Ushio could possibly offer. Being unable to move made this a terrible situation, brick digging hard into his back as Ushio began to pander off his usefulness. That he can easily train him without needing to have the teacher assign him. If you expect your little friends to be of any use, you’re barking up the wrong tree as bad as the wolf mutt would, he spoke and Yugi tried to kick at the other’s shin. “Jounouchi would be a far better hunter than you! Go eat hay!” Yugi snapped, getting a baleful glare as he was pulled forward then slammed back hard into the wall he was pressed into. This winded the boy, leaving him limp in the other’s grip as Ushio leaned close. His horns were dangerously close, nearly scraping at Yugi’s cheek as he spoke.

To tutor him would be a weekly basis, his rate starting at ¥40,000 for each session. If Yugi couldn’t pay, he’ll waive it but have to pay the backlog with interest for every missed payment. “This is extortion...” Yugi breathed, wincing when the tip of the horn dug slightly into his cheek. “Selfish humans already make plenty while we poor yokai strive only on the land we’re offered without being revealed. This is me being generous.” Ushio snapped before shoving Yugi away with a promise his first lesson will start next week. “Oh, and let me not forget, tell anyone of our little arrangement and you will find yourself a gored mess stuffed in the urinals.” Yugi whimpered as the other laughed, walking off, sliding down the wall when his legs couldn’t bother to support him any longer.

Would it be cowardly to pull himself from the university not even a week in...

0

The rest of the week ended with no more incidents after the episode with Ushio. Sunday had Yugi invited to a going away party for Malik, the nekomata ecstatic for it and Yugi showed yokai hotspots that blended well with the normal architect of the city. If he wasn’t with friends, he would’ve never known such places existed. As always, being human did get him a few stink eyes from patrons but kept himself well behaved in the spaces they were in. When all was said and done, giving final goodbye hugs and gifts for Malik to remember them by, they were all heading home to prepare for their first day without Malik around. But as Malik’s flight went out, another was coming in privately. No one was seated inside but within the cargo hold laid a palanquin. The curtains were drawn shut, concealing the form that slept inside. However the landing of the craft woke the beast within, the curtain giving a mild flutter to movement as an armed yokai guard stepped into the hold. “We have landed, sir.” The curtain moved again before a hand pulled open the heavy curtain, a single scarlet eye peering from within. 

“Let’s be on our way then.” He spoke, the flow of Coptic from his lips almost dream-like, before the curtain was closed again. The guard nodded with a bow before calling in others to lift and carry the palanquin out from the cargo hold. As it was moving, the body within shifted, thick coils of pure muscle sliding surreptitiously over one another as eyes trained for the night plucked a single sheet of paper from the mounds of pillows within. It was a simple notary, something that had come months before that had invited him for a rather promising program. A transfer of further educational study and a wondrous opportunity not just for the figure in the palanquin but for the university as a whole.

After all, it isn’t every day you locate and get a naga to come from their warmer homes. And one of noble birth additionally. Lips pulled into a delighted grin as a thin serpent’s tongue slithered out to taste the mild chill of the air around him now that he was out of cargo. “Let’s see what you have for me, Domino University for Sacred Yokai...”

0

Rumors always seem to spread like wildfire, Yugi began to notice upon coming to school Tuesday. It started with Monday, where some of the yokai students saw armed bodyguards that surrounded a smaller, stout gentleman in strange priestly clothing that reminded Yugi of an Egyptian temple priest from murals he’d seen at the museum. He scurried his way into the building with the bodyguards and into the headmistress’ office while two of the guards stood outside. With many knowing of Malik’s return to Egypt himself for the new exchange student, it didn’t take long for the rumor mill to catch. People were speculating already about what kind of yokai was coming to their little university with such a crowd coming in just to announce he arrived safely. Alas, with the guards posted outside, no one could eavesdrop on any conversation in regard to the new student. Was it royalty? Perhaps some sort of cultist looking to root in a new place? Or even a businessman’s kid. The possibilities were endless and had been nothing but the topic of the student body even when the stoutly man and his guards had left.

Yugi ignored most of the talk til a student, a rat-faced looking yokai, had spilled that the new student was a naga after slipping through the venting system to get details. Thus more rumors began to explode along with the clear desire of a naga joining their halls. Was a naga really so rare in the yokai world, Yugi wondered as he sat beside Diamond in their territory marking class, their instructor began to take notes. She did raise her voice at least once, a screech of shattering proportions, when some kept asking questions about the naga and how to identify one’s lair. It was nowhere in the lesson plan but the mill going about was enough to tell her where their curiosity stems from. “If you truly desire to know about the Naga, I suggest a reading from an astute yokai researcher who had gone deep into the Amazon Rainforest to study on the local tribe of Naga...” she began, drifting off on some key points in said reading. As she did, Yugi leaned over to Diamond.

“Naga? I don’t think I ever heard of nagas before.” Yugi spoke as pretty much half the student body chatting about the exchange student from Egypt would never stop until the student arrived himself. It was as if Malik himself wasn’t there longer as the first foreign exchange from Egypt and forgotten the moment he left aside from his closest friends and pack. Diamond looked to him with a curious gaze before deciding it was worth explaining. After all, Yugi is still new to the yokai world. “Nagas are an interesting case. They are snake yokai who prefer the warmer climates. You don’t see many outside of that because of temperamental climates in other parts of the world. Like here, we have a winter which is usually a death sentence for cold blooded yokai. Lizards, snakes, even some dragons suffer but nagas get it worse for their forms and lack of nesting options for their body size. They are large in form from what I know in books but never seeing one myself, it leaves it up to interpretation.” Yugi nodded, understanding and thinking back on actual snakes. That would make sense indeed but also bodes the question, why would a naga join the exchange program to a country with a moderate to harsh winter? If he plans to study through the rest of his years...why here? It was boggling but he supposed that would be something to find out when applicable and that is when someone else drops out for his human ears to hear.

He wouldn’t risk himself with a yokai larger than him sharing anatomy to a creature that would be able and willing to swallow him whole.

0

The peak of everything finally hit by Thursday.

The headmistress herself stood outside the university doors awaiting their new student and seeing her there left many to mingle around to see the fabled snake yokai. Yugi had a bit of time before his introductory class and could easily admit despite the rumors, he had grown curious about the student as well. By Diamond’s explanation, most naga were solitary yokai that rather be well within their spaces than in a crowd unless familial or a clan, further proving the interest of their first naga student to break that societal niche. Chatter echoed around the front courtyard in expectation, Yugi standing with Ryou and Honda as they watched from afar. Already knowing it was a male student left Honda to bitterly question how long before the female yokai populace would drop on their knees to cater to his every whim. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Honda. If we’re lucky, he’ll care little for the attention as in their nature.” Ryou offered as solace while Yugi giggled that they could also worry that this naga, being different as some written stories tell, a playboy of a yokai.

“Aw man, Yug’! Don’t go saying that! What if that ends up being true! I don’t want my sweet Nosaka Miho swooned by some debonair brat!” Honda wailed in a panic, making Ryou laugh alongside Yugi of the oni’s fears. Nosaka Miho was a mermaid and very pretty as expected of the water sprites. She was a beautiful creature by the stories Honda tells of her, the only problem was that she predominantly took night classes so she was never seen during the day. Honda had a night class that he eventually dropped but during the time of it, he had met the girl and was head over heels in love despite their yokai differences. From what Jounouchi explained, the two seemed highly interested in one another but their differing schedules was a matter of conflict to plan time together. Thus it was upon the ookami, as much as he despises the thought, to coordinate letters between them when he heads to his own night classes. And now a Naga was coming into the school. They too were nightly creatures so to worry that said Naga had a night class and the low but possible chance of sharing a class with dear, sweet Miho was throwing a wrench in Honda’s plans to court her.

Finally subsiding with his laughter, Yugi patted the other yokai’s shoulder. Don’t fret, Honda, Yugi spoke with an air of calm. “Whatever happens today, I’m sure you’ll have nothing to worry for.” Honda sniffled as he looked toward the smaller male and smiled. But at the same time, a shout of another yokai brought their gazes to the main gate, left completely in awe at the sight. Like they saw earlier that week, armed bodyguards filed into the courtyard but this time, upon their huge shoulders was a decorated palanquin. Golden and studded with gems clearly showed this was no ordinary student. Whispers of royalty floated around but Yugi couldn’t pull his gaze from the palanquin as its pallbearers walked towards the headmistress. She smiled in welcome as the palanquin was set down before her then bowed reverently towards the curtain. “A pleasure to welcome you to Domino University for Sacred Yokai. I hope travels were modest for you.” Silence reigned the air for a moment before the curtain slowly parted and many tried to get in close, Yugi included which gained a soft call from Ryou who wanted to make sure the smaller male wasn’t lost to the crowd.

Depending on what slithers out from the palanquin could lead to a stampede, either towards or away. But for what he knew about the naga, they were never lost on beauty unless they were more serpent than man. The primal naga they were called which the bloodline of the yokai to bless them now came from. As the curtain parted more, a form left and a feminine gasp in awe echoed the courtyard as the male came from the palanquin. Tawny skin blessed by the sun stretched over firmly muscled arms and torso, the latter being covered by a form fitting sweater of black cotton. Golden bangles settled around his forearms and a silver chain around his neck. But what was shocking for the small Motou was the matching hairstyle. A shock of obsidian outlined in crimson, a few golden strands cutting through the mane like a lightning bolt through stormy skies. The only thing that discouraged many was his eyes. They had been covered by a pair of dark, rounded shades. This left the small human curious but felt to ask so suddenly would gain him no favors.

He didn’t even know the manners of the yokai to start! Aside from that glaring obstacle, the human features to his form were gorgeous, Yugi couldn’t even lie to that. But what followed after left a frightening chill down to the very marrow of his bones. Large and powerful, a sea of dark scales and a creamy underbelly left the palanquin with a fluid grace. A faint path of bands a pale yellow followed the long serpentine body until a few meters from the tip of his tail. A modest wrap was settled around his waist, held by a dark leather belt with a golden buckle. He was a sight that left everyone to view him speechless but what happened next was enough to make Yugi’s throat go dry. “It is a pleasure to be here, headmistress. I hope to learn plenty here before my return to Egypt. I do honor myself for your invite to this wonderful establishment.” The voice, by the very will of Kami, there were so many ways to describe that voice in Yugi’s mind. Rich like melted chocolate but burned like an uncontrolled flame. A deep baritone, rough in dialect to speak Japanese, that vibrated in his very blood like water. It pulled at him unconsciously, driving him under a sea of comfort that spoke to him that he would be safe in the naga’s embrace. 

It didn’t help his case that Ryou seem to have fallen under that same vibrato. Charmed easily by that hypnotizing tone, both began to slowly move towards the naga student only to be grasped by Honda when the headmistress spoke of caution with his speech. “Ah, you are indeed correct. I wouldn’t want to shatter a valuable mind accidentally from my serpent thrall. It’s why I took the extra precaution with sunglasses until my presence is adapted here.” Right, so no talking to the new guy, Honda mumbled as he led the two around the building to a different entrance as the main would be swarmed fairly soon. The headmistress thanked him for his precaution and the naga nodded, tongue flicking to taste the air and paused. What was that aroma, such a piquant sweetness paired with a delicate undertone of spice. It was a fleeting taste but it aroused his curiosity to find what being held such a flavor. Alas, it would have to wait as the headmistress led him into the building to get him situated with his starting classes and any adjustments necessary to cater a seamless transition into the semester.

When his presence was gone, the hold over the courtyard began to fade like a morning mist, chatter beginning anew towards the new yokai to grace their university. This was going to be a rather interesting semester, that was a given and for Kaoruko, bless her obsessive little soul, chose to make the first move in claiming the naga. She would dare for any competition to get in her way.

0

“You two alright?”

That was the first question to break through the cotton stuffed in his ears when the two were brought into the building. Ryou was rubbing slow circles against his temples, murmuring softly about his omnipresent annoyance of easy thrall to the lagomorph breed. Yugi didn’t feel the effects as hard but the residual feeling of calm still made his limbs feel heavy. Honda watched both with a wary eye before glancing around. He didn’t know where the other two went but this was as good a time as any to warn them to be wary of the new guy. With their limited knowledge of the Naga breed, this is just a taste of what they would have to watch for. While this is a school for yokai, no one said that each and every one of them are above the food chain. There are still such things as prey yokai, even the strongest could be felled by another if done with everything your form provides. This was just a show of it with both common “prey” in Yugi and yokai fodder in Ryou. Not knowing the new guy’s personality only made things equally troubling. As if Kaoruko and Ushio weren’t enough trouble already, Honda bit before tugging them along.

May as well get the two to their first class for now then discuss things during the small break in between classes. While they were doing that, the naga student was in the office, settled comfortably upon his coils as the headmistress listed the decree of their establishment and rules to follow. Most of them were pretty basic, ensuring a safe and controlled environment where no infighting is to occur easily unless in a combative course. “Based on the recommendation sent by your father, I have chosen courses that would benefit your starting semester here. After that, you are more than free to choose whatever you desire for the duration of your stay.” The serpent nodded, taking the sheet from the table, bringing the sunglasses down to read the printed schedule. History of the Japanese Yokai, Tracking, Yokai Identification and Hunting. Simple courses they were, he thought before giving a nod, folding his schedule.

“Thank you, headmistress. I think I’ll fit in nicely here.” He spoke, uncoiling himself so that he could head for his first class. The headmistress nodded before a thought returned to her and called the other back. “Also, we have an interesting peer joining us. Do be sure to not give him a hard time. He’s still trying to adjust to things here and wouldn’t want any instinctual accidents to bring harm to him.” The other blinked, a strange request indeed. Turning once more to face her, the naga questioned just who this peculiar student was. The answer had brought to light his earlier curiosities.

A human wandered their halls.

How fascinating indeed. He nodded with a promise that nothing will happen to the human student before wandering out into the hall and had the misfortune to meet what would soon become the bane of his existence. Kaoruko stood right outside the door to the headmistress’ office, eyes aglow and feathers perky to give off a resplendent appearance. A smile she believed to be radiant passed her lips as she introduced herself and welcomed the other to the university. “Please, allow me to be your guide around the campus and to your classes. I will gladly help to get you acquainted with things here.” Scarlet eyes behind the shades glared down at her with contempt. It didn’t take much to guess her appearance. A hopeless romantic looking to get into his good favor for the charm of becoming more. Playing the game of demure guide until he grew comfortable around her then posed the question of mating. Two likely incompatible individuals parading around as substance.

...how foolish.

But the serpent was always one to make things into a game. Lead on this bumbling yokai until he found something actually promising...like the little human talked about. There was no mistaking the hint of human blood in the scent he caught earlier now that the secret was revealed, furthering his curiosity. But until then, he will tolerate the presence of the crane until he learned enough to hardly need her assistance clinging to his scales like an irritable grime. Certainly, he purred, a hissing lilt in his voice as he waved for her to lead the way. Kaoruko chirred with absolute glee as she walked off, going off on a tangent of the establishment and how it was one of the greatest facilities to prepare any and all yokai for living in the real world that built around them. He only lent half an ear to her ramblings, the crowd parting to his presence and long serpentine body that took over the center of the walkway with every undulating slither propelling him forward.

“Of course, our record would be tarnished by allowing a _human_ into our halls.” When the words spat with bitter disgust reached his ears, a brow arched. And what of this human, he uttered, forked tongue swiping the air in interest despite Kaoruko’s clear disdain of the one in question. Orchid eyes rolled in exasperation as she went off on every single point wrong with him. A weak, simple creature that was nothing but fodder. A drive to learn but information that would do him no good when actually confronting a yokai outside the building. “And hunting! It’s practically laughable and sensei wants to give him a tutor! How funny is that!” He said nothing, seeing the girl stop and looked up to see this was his room. Well, isn’t it funny, she questioned with a narrowed glare in his direction.

“Positively hilarious. Now excuse me, I have a class to attend.” Saying no more, he was through the door, sliding it close behind him, leaving Kaoruko to huff. Hard to get but she will work her magic soon enough to gain favor with the serpent. This was a catch she refused to give up with all that came with the prize. 

0

As the day droned on, Yugi’s mind was plagued with thoughts of the naga. Since seeing him this morning, he felt a vice stubbornly clasped on his head and his heart, the latter surprisingly awkward for someone he only saw once and barely met. He groaned softly. This was just another problem stacked on the massive one that still loomed over his back. He hadn’t told any of his friends about his situation with Ushio, worrying that Jounouchi and Honda would attempt to fight the bull yokai and lose against him. He couldn’t think of putting such pressure on them just for him. Because of this, Yugi’s focus felt completely shot by Territory Marking, getting a concerned look from Diamond who went to rub his shoulder, asking if everything was ok. Yugi glanced to her before nodding, whispering that perhaps some food in him would get his drive back to make it through the rest of the day.

“I hope so. This isn’t like you and from what I heard from Honda, the new student really rattled you and Ryou both. I knew the naga were amazing for their hypnotism but didn’t think it was so powerful...” Yugi nodded, bringing his mind back to focus on class, taking notes on the topics written on the board. There had to be a library in the university somewhere. Perhaps he should preemptively get some research done before he collided with the naga student personally. When class ended, he met up with Ryou in the courtyard and asked about a library. “Oh yes! Do you want to do some studying there before the next class?” Yugi nodded, following after the nousagi silently, ignoring the whispers of the students around them as they continued to speak of the naga student whom they haven’t seen again since that morning.

As they walked along, they didn’t hear or see the bull yokai come up behind them until a hand clapped heavily on both their shoulders, making Ryou scream and kick back, a solid hit should it had connect but missed the mark as the bull swerved from the hit and slammed them both into the wall. “Nice kick but I have no business with you, bunny.” Ushio sneered before shoving Ryou aside, making him collapse to the ground heavily with Yugi crying out his name. But his attention was brought from Ryou’s plight and fully focused on his own as two heavy arms came to box him in, making the other whimper. This was bad, this was really bad and let it be his unfortunate luck that no teacher was around to stop Ushio. Now then, about our agreement, was the slimy sneer to come from the bull’s lips. “Yugi!” Ryou cried, ready to leap into action even if he was at a horrible disadvantage. If it meant Yugi wouldn’t be hurt then he will do what he must during the short break they had to keep him safe.

But a savior did come but it was the least expectant one for both to fathom. A door across the hall slid open, revealing a figure behind it and seeing the scene across the hall had them spring into action. Yugi whimpered to the rancid breath to caress his cheek, a promise of protection and teaching him how to really hunt right now as long as he didn’t run. Yugi closed his eyes tight, too afraid to speak up against Ushio’s outlandish terms since he spoke of them the first time. But the weight of the larger body was soon removed from his space, a cry from both Ryou and Ushio, one familiar in surprise and the other equally familiar but in pain, sounding in the hall before a heavy thud met his ears. Feeling that it was safe to open his eyes, he did so and was met with a shocking sight. There before him stood the naga student, body coiled under his human torso as his gaze hidden by the glasses watched Ushio. The bull grumbled as he sat up then looked to the naga.

“Butt out, you cold-blooded nuisance. This is business between me and him.” He growled. Business, he whispered, the serpentine lilt thrumming through his body as he made to scoot from the wall and towards Ryou, the nousagi grasping his arm to get him from the scene. “I see no business aside from a mindless bull trying to prey on something smaller than him. And here I thought you were all just grass munching cattle.” This seemed to stir Ushio’s blood, Yugi practically seeing red in the bull’s gaze as nostrils flared angrily. He didn’t take kindly to being insulted, especially not by some new student that was slowly outliving his welcome. He had his fame for a few days til his actual arrival, now he was being cocky towards hierarchy even if he was an apex hunter. The seconds that passed were like a blur and Yugi didn’t even know what happened til he saw Ushio’s body pinned on the ground, coils right around his hefty form and blood seeping from his mouth.

He had clearly charged, horns aimed for goring the other student and the bull would’ve had a clean shot if the other wasn’t adept to such careless moves. He waited without hesitation, eyes sharp and watching as the mindless charge came for him. The cry to come from Ryou went unheard by Yugi at the time of it happening, the body so large and long moving swiftly. Ushio himself was actually stunned to see how quick the naga moved before finding the serpent half swung up, catching him in the stomach. A gasp and a retch before Ushio found himself entangled in the coils that held him tight, a firm constrictor press as the muscles bore down on him despite his size. The serpent leaned down, tongue passing his lips before a smirk crossed them as he lowered himself down to Ushio. Yugi swallowed, tugging at Ryou’s sleeve so the two can vacate quickly while Ushio was preoccupied. Ryou nodded as he brought Yugi from the scene to get into the library.

The naga heard them leave and this mildly disappointed him but for now, his focus was on the bull trying valiantly to get free of his coils and tightened them just slightly. “I was told it was a rule to not fight within these hallowed halls. And another to not heckle the poor human student. So what’s this I see of a rule breaker such as yourself making a scene like this?” The serpent uttered. Despite the insult, Ushio growled that he had no need to be in his business. He was new after all, so why did the matters of one little human trying to parade as a yokai matter to him. Ushio then felt his body shifting, settled upright as slender fingers touched the frame of the sunglasses the naga wore. “Because my little bovine friend...I too am curious of the little human. I can’t have my chances ruined by someone with a lack of temper. So do me a favor~” The sunglasses were pulled away, leaving Ushio to drown in the full effects of the scarlet, serpent eyes. The bull yokai tried to struggle but fingers caught his chin, forcing him to stare directly into the trancing gaze of the naga.

“Tell me all you know about this human...Every. Little. _Detail._ ”

0

“Is it bad to feel like I’m fresh meat every time something like this happens?” Ryou chuckled but not at the other’s expense to his genuine worry. It was a legitimate fear that even Ryou felt a few times so he couldn’t blame Yugi for the very same. Especially as a human in a yokai university. A hand rested on his shoulder, bringing Yugi’s gaze to Ryou’s as the nousagi spoke that it was a common fear and that he wasn’t alone in such. “But no matter what, don’t let that fear consume you. I don’t know what Ushio has with you but as it goes, don’t allow others to see you scared. Someone will try to use that against you and could seriously hurt you when we’re not around. I may not be much but...I don’t want someone to hurt you.” Yugi smiled, patting Ryou’s hand in assurance before the two entered the library to find any texts on nagas. With help from the old owl yokai, they were able to find a few books but the resources were still rather light. Yugi just hoped this was enough to prepare him for what’s to come for any possible future encounters with the naga student. He’d rather be safe than sorry after the episode upon his first arrival and speaking in such tones that just...hit differently compared to everyone else.

For the remainder of their break, the two were thumbing through the texts that they found, learning a few things on the snake yokai but it was all rather basic information. Nothing in depth about much else due to their solitude from most yokai communities and building their own private sectors in warmer climates far from other civilizations. They really do live a private life, Yugi thought to himself as he looked through more, hoping to find anything that could be viable as a deterrent toward their hypnotic presence but from what he read earlier, that was an impossibility except to break their thrall before they can entangle you, the prey, in their unbreakable coils. That is to assume they don’t have another method to them aside from their thrall which was common among the venomous strain of Naga. He sighed, closing the book he had in hand before checking the time and yelped. It was almost time for Yokai Identification!

“Ryou, I hate to run off on you and leaving all these books here...” he began, apology on his tongue but was quickly waved off, Ryou promising to get everything back in place before his own class. “Hurry along and hey, take this one with you. Perhaps when you’re home, you can read through properly. This seems to have a bit more on the daily life cycle of the Naga.” Yugi thanked him quickly, moving to the front desk to check out the book, thanking the librarian before running off for class. When Yugi reached the door, he took a few moments to gather air, trying to make it not look as if he ran a marathon and when presentable enough, he slid the door open to step inside. Honda spotted him and gave a wave which he returned, moving to the row of tables to sit at his chosen seat. A quick glance around the classroom and Yugi noted that Ushio wasn’t there. This brought him back to what happened earlier during the break in between classes and wondered if the naga student [Yugi still felt bad he was referring to him as such because he was too afraid to actually go up to him] had done anything to the bull yokai.

A part of him would feel relieved by it however another part would feel bad. He was supposed to not cause another fight and with the unknown status of the bull yokai, Yugi actually feared for Ushio’s life. It was clear he was of no challenge to the naga and Yugi didn’t want to be responsible if faculty found his body lying in the halls somewhere. How would he even begin to explain it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, pulling out the textbook he borrowed from the library and began to read from the introduction while others were making their way in. His eyes only briefly glanced up to see Ushio step in, his eyes looking sunken and glassy from the wild fervor that was in them before. A stiff swallow bobbed Yugi’s throat, seeing the gaze drift to his own but instead of anger from the earlier events, there was emptiness. Devoid of emotion. This frightened Yugi more than the idea of Ushio trying to make him pay twice over not just for escaping but being interrupted in the process of it that led to his escape.

The bull moved to his seat and from another, he heard Jounouchi speak of how the other not speaking was a blessed feeling for once. Yugi turned his eyes back to the text but the words were unfocused to his troubled mind so he didn’t hear the students begin to pick up in volume until a hard voice that was all too familiar snapped. “Quiet...quiet!! Give him space will you!” Violet eyes glanced up again and his lips pressed into a furrowed line, body stiff as he saw Kaoruko come in but she wasn’t alone. The powerful form of the naga student slipped in behind her, an expression of indifference etched by the downward curve of his lips while his gaze was still stuck behind the glasses he wore. But what bothered him more was how close Kaoruko stood beside the other male. Was she getting it into her head that only she was worthy of his attention? Yugi didn’t know why but the sudden thought to hit him made his blood boil.

This was his first day and despite what little he knew of the new student in comparison to the little he knew of Kaoruko’s behavior to anyone aside from himself made him annoyed. A shocker, really. Yugi shook his head, turning his gaze back to the book while Kaoruko tried to command everyone from not getting invasive despite her own invasion to the other’s space. But he ignored her, the dark muscle of his tongue touching the air and caught whiff of that familiar taste once more. Sharp eyes passed over the yokai students in the class, disinterest upon his face, before he finally saw the familiar spiky mane of hair. There he is. The little human student from before. A shame he couldn’t get a good look at him as his nose was buried in the book in delicate hands but a glance at the title made a small smirk curl the corner of his lips. A curious fair on Naga history was he? Now why wouldn’t he think to come to him if he wanted to know more? But the more he gazed at the smaller male, the more he could see why other yokai speak of such debauched acts of feasting.

A pliant little body that one could just sink their teeth into. A mane of three colors similar to his own but a milder shade in magenta and raven. And his scent...another flick of the forked tongue. The serpent hadn’t placed all yet but it mattered little to him. For all he knew of the male, to know nothing of this little morsel was a crime. So soft, so decadent. He began to wonder what it would feel to have a taste of that creamy flesh. Alas, his private thoughts were broken when the annoying crane grasped at his arm, asking for him to sit beside her. “Release me now. I will sit where I find it acceptable.” He groused at Kaoruko, getting a mild huff for the brush but didn’t protest more as Mai walked into the room. She spotted the naga before her and whistled, clearly impressed. And I thought the rumors was just idle chatter, she spoke before motioning for the naga to come to her. He did so, Kaoruko trying to stick close to his side but was quickly shooed away to get into her seat by the instructor.

She grumbled, marching to her seat beside Honda and sat down. It was clear she hated being shoved aside while trying to make an impression with the other though everyone could see the efforts were futile. He just wasn’t interested in her compared to their human guest. Now if he can only get her to leave him be long enough to make a proper introduction. “So, what’s your name, kid?” Attention brought back to the instructor, he rolled a shoulder and gave her his name which she marked down on her tally sheet. “Good, good. When class begins, I’ll introduce you and give you a basic rundown on how this class goes. You can sit wherever suits you best but all I ask is none of the thralling around here. I want my students to actually be focused on this material if they expect to survive out in the real world.” He nodded, moving to settle to the side as more students trickled into the room before the registered start time. As Mai took a look around to see if everyone was present, she nodded.

“Afternoon, guys and gals. Glad to see all your smiling faces again. Now, as you can see, we have our new transfer student sharing lecture with us and he has been quite the talk of the university, being our first ever Naga. If you had time to greet him, good. But we’re going to do so again without all the fanfare so let me introduce you to Atemu Sennen.” Kujaku-sensei spoke and murmured greetings of enthusiasm was heard, all interested in one way or another by the serpent’s presence. But even for all the attention, his eyes behind the shades were still drawn on the human who had the most beautiful eyes. Angled eyes rounded just right to give him maturity but a hint of childlike wonder with a lovely shade of purple like the rarest gemstones. How beautiful they were. When told, Atemu moved to find a place to settle on the ground floor, shoving a chair out the way to allow himself a space to coil and nestle for the lecture.

As he did so, Yugi let out a breath he didn’t think he was holding. He didn’t know if others had caught on but he certainly had. Atemu’s gaze, even behind the glasses, were solely focused on him. This brought a shudder down his spine, fearing that Atemu saw him as nothing but another plaything. Someone to strike fear into because of his yokai blood. Once a hunter always a hunter and it was a bitter fact to stick deep in the back of his throat. Just when I thought maybe he was different from the others, Yugi thought, balling his hands into fists, shaking slightly. Yugi shoved the pain in his heart aside, knowing that truly, all he needed was the pack. His only friends that would never do him wrong while he studied in this domain. Taking out his books to collect notes, Yugi began to focus on the lesson as Mai started on the vibrant plumage colors of certain avian yokai models that use them for territorial or mating displays. The lecture seemed like it would go on with little incident that would embarrass a regular person but Yugi didn’t luck out that easily.

Deep in note taking, he didn’t see the hand to raise up at a different table until Mai had called out the name and his pen froze on the lined paper. “Yes, Himekoji?” His head rose slowly, eyes darting over to the crane as she began, surreptitiously smooth in her approach, that learning all about the peacock model of avian yokai and their territorial disputes with contests of tail plumage was interesting but she knew what many here would want to know more than a few birds. “Why don’t we talk about our new student? We never had a Naga before so we’re all pretty clueless on what we should do against one. Don’t you think that would be well worth the identification of a Naga while we have a fine example here.” Shut up, shut up, shut up, Yugi wanted to scream that so badly but knew causing a scene in the room would only make him look like he couldn’t handle the topic and wisely kept his mouth shut.

But her proposal was slowly being acknowledged, murmurs drifting among them as eyes glanced to the serpent on the lower level who hardly made any gesture to show his discomfort of the idea. Mai tapped her heel on the linoleum, eyebrow arched before she looked to Atemu. Between them, which Yugi couldn’t read from just one angle, it seemed that Atemu approved of the outlandish request, reaching to pull the glasses off and set them on the table. “Fine, looks like you’re getting your wish then, folks. We’ll take this momentary detour to discuss the anatomy of a Naga with our new student modeling. Be warned of the things I tell you as he took these very same precautions to ensure safety for most of you. Atemu, if you’ll come up front, please.”

The serpent moved from the table, his long sinewy body sliding over the floor smoothly which was as hypnotizing as his eyes. Everyone couldn’t help but watch the entrancing creature move and if Yugi was sure of it, Atemu enjoyed the attention mildly despite his indifference to other yokai in the room. When he was at the front, Kujaku-sensei asked for his consent properly to be a subject on the body structure of a Naga, pulling out a retractable pointer for the lesson. The other nodded and thus, the lecture continued with an interesting subject. Everyone clearly hung off every word as Kujaku-sensei went over the basic details of the Naga anatomy. From the retracting fangs to fold in, hollow but sturdy for the venom he produces, the forked tongue that was a second sensory organ to catch what his nose couldn’t.

A momentary speech of his eyes uncovered from the rounded shades and the ability of hypnotizing prey [never stare into them longer than what’s necessary, she warned] down to the wicked set of curved claws on his hands and finally, to the strong serpentine form with a short discussion of his unique gastrointestinal system. It was downright stressful, Yugi thought to himself, pointer moving over the musculature of the serpent form as Kujaku-sensei droned on with expert knowledge as if Naga studies was a casual chat. And through it all, Atemu was indifferent, the thick forked tongue flicking between his lips occasionally as she spoke. A hand rose from the corner of his eye, seeing it was Kaoruko again, and Yugi almost felt the question on her lips before she spoke it. Kami please...haven’t you done enough...

“What about the reproductive system? Clearly if you’re going to do a study on him, we deserve to know that too.” The kitsune’s face soured at the thought but glanced to Atemu. While yokai are nothing like humans in regard to modesty, she was still a faculty member. Yugi almost wanted to leap at the crane’s throat for such a callous thing. Was she seriously asking this in front of a class?! Yugi may not be well ingrained but even he had standards of what he was willing to learn about the Naga and what should be left to Atemu to decide on showing. “Man, she must be one desperate wreck ta ask fer that...” Jounouchi commented, getting a nod from Honda beside him. That just ruffled his feathers more. It wasn’t like she could mate with him even if she did know! He was a snake and she a bird! By all natural fact in regard to species, he’d eat her for dinner before considering her an applicable and potential choice for a partner. “Atemu?” Mai called, asking if he was comfortable with the request. A glance around the room with burning scarlet showed little into whether he was offended towards the idea or not before the gaze stopped on violet.

Yugi swallowed as he stared back into those eyes, knowing full well he shouldn’t. They were warned before of his thrall, of those glowing pools that would hypnotize at his command, luring prey into a false sense of security before striking. And he was staring intently at Yugi which flared up numerous warning signs and his fight or flight response that was gearing heavily towards flight. Sweat tickled the back of his neck, seeing the serpent shrug and gave a nod, allowing the instructor to continue. Before the pointer even remotely aims for the ventral slit, Yugi shot up from his seat, breaking the slowly encompassing thrall trying to will his body to complacency and excusing himself. “I-I’m not feeling too well. I’ll just...step out for this...” Yugi spoke, Mai skeptical but nodding as the male scooped up his bag and fled the room. Kaoruko shot off some snide remark about weakling humans unable to handle a little education before screeching as her foot was hit with a sharp heel.

“I’d bite my tongue when I was the one asking to see something you’re likely to never indulge in.” Honda shot back, rousing a few snickers from the room before Mai commanded their attention. “This is an anatomy lesson, not a burlesque show. As an instructor, I still have my limits and rules for I put education above yokai instinct. If you’re expecting him to be aroused before his peers and show off what lies beneath the ventral slit, you are sorely mistaken. That is up for you to research on your own time.” Mai snapped before continuing her brief explanation of his reproductive system with as little detail worth giving as more in depth logs could be found on their own time. But as she spoke, Atemu was hardly present, watching the doors which Yugi had run through.

Such a timid little creature...but he’d shown promise by breaking from his thrall despite it being a weak hypnotism. A promising fair indeed. A flick of the tongue touched the air, catching on to the slight remnants of Yugi’s scent.

_Delicious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Yugi’s off like lightning! but don’t worry folks, he’ll become acquainted to naga anatomy _soon~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we continue the day with mild panic, a taste of Atemu’s abilities and Yugi being a tiny ball of disaster emotions. you can tell i enjoy writing most of Atemu’s dialogue and bad puns which are totally opposite of what it sounds like hehe

Outside the room, Yugi was against the wall desperately trying to recollect himself. His heart pounded like a frightened rabbit in the face of a serpent, an analogy that hit too close to home considering the situation he was in moments before. It was no wonder Atemu came into the building with sunglasses on. Those eyes were an absolute pitfall and he almost the gullible victim that nearly fell into it. This was stupid, he wanted to scream into the empty hall but composed himself. He shouldn’t be riled up about this. After all, it was Kaoruko that opened her stupid mouth to ask about something so personal and invasive. What was she thinking?! “Clearly nothing except trying to bed him like some desperate harlot. He doesn’t even look interested...” Yugi mumbled, running a hand through his hair then looked around the hall. It was rather empty aside from a few yokai hanging about but their attention was hardly focused on him, giving the male a sense of relief that he wasn’t being eyeballed like a piece of meat.

Yugi should return to the lecture, sure that the talk of Atemu’s body was long over but he couldn’t think to show his face in there. Not now, at least. The tingling of his nerves and the shaking of his limbs told him he wasn’t ready to face Atemu again. The other was sure he may have been reading in too deep of what he saw but regardless of what was hidden in that sensual scarlet gaze, Yugi knew well he shouldn’t dare get deeply involved. That was rule one that Mai warned them about and if he wanted to keep himself alive through the semester, he had to not get involved with Atemu. Leaving the door, Yugi headed off to the bathroom to wash up. He needed a moment to clear his head and cool down.

In the safety of the restroom, Yugi moved to a sink, turning on the cold tap and splashed his face with the chilling liquid. A sigh of relief came from his lips, shaking the golden strands free of water before glancing at his mildly pallid expression reflected back at him. By kami’s will he looked a mess. And it’s all from one yokai. “I should keep myself separated from him, like Honda said. I don’t want to die unexpectedly here.” He murmured, lowering his head to splash some more water across his face. As he did so, he missed the door sliding open silently due to the sound of the running water flushed through his ears. Footsteps walked closer to the petite male who turned off the tap, ready to grasp some paper towels to dry his face and be on his way when his wrist was grasped in a larger hand. A gasp left Yugi, scared violet hues glancing up into the familiar beady eyes of Ushio. But again, there was that hazy look, as if he wasn’t completely there, absent from the mind but his body still operated.

This was further insinuated as the other began to speak but long gone was the harsh, degrading voice that made to insult and belittle him whenever the bull caught him alone. Instead, there was a dullness to match his eyes. A tone that was hardly threatening as it were before. “He...wants to see you...” Ushio uttered, pulling Yugi from the sink and towards the door. The male knew well there was something strange about all this. That this wasn’t normal behavior for Ushio. He was pushy, sure, but asked in such a gentle tone that was the complete opposite of his normal rash and upfront ways? And who was “he”?! Yugi didn’t like any of what was going on, slapping the meaty arm and hand to hold his own in a vice grip. “Let me go! Let me...go!!” Yugi snapped, tugging hard against the bull, expecting him to let go. The yokai held fast, continuing his path towards the door amid Yugi’s protests. He struggled and fought, punching weakly at the arm to hold him until they got out into the hall.

Students were milling about but none paid any mind to them. After all, if Yugi got himself into trouble, why bother to worry? He was just an insignificant human among yokai and won’t be missed. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, hating how weak and vulnerable he was despite the situation. Yugi was human, so what?! Why does his life matter so little to others? Because he was nothing but prey to them?! Yugi wanted to imagine that all he had to deal with was a battle of wills. Of how long he could endure being in an institution for yokai before he quits or finally gets picked off for what he was. But Yugi was resilient and wouldn’t back down to a challenge. He won’t continue to look like a weakling to them. If he had to prove himself to the entire yokai student body, he would! With renewed vigor, Yugi flung himself forward, biting down hard on the hand to hold him.

This rewarded him with a pained grunt and the grip around his wrist to recede. Free, Yugi didn’t waste time to space himself from the bull yokai, heading for his Hunting class. At least there, he’ll have protection under the watchful eyes of Meseo-sensei while he recollects himself. Hollow eyes watched as Yugi got further and further before the hulking form departed in the opposing direction. His destination went unknown to anyone that looked at him, only moving out of his way to avoid inciting his anger. Reaching a particular hall, Ushio turned to head into it, reaching a partially open door with the lights off. The shadows of the room hid everything inside til a pair of enthralling scarlet pierced through them. Did you bring him?, the suave voice within inquired. “He escaped me, master...” A hissing growl emerged from the figure inside before a mass moved, the eyes shooting forward towards the partially open door. It slid open with an aggressive flair, Atemu raised above the bull on his coils as crimson eyes glowered into the other yokai’s.

“You useless, pathetic calf! This job was simple enough for a brainless oaf like you! Then again, from what you’ve told me before, you hardly made a good first impression. Perhaps I was too hasty to make you my disposable pawn to bring me such a sweet morsel without resorting to violence.” The tone was sharp and clipped with his displeasure of the matter at hand. Ushio collapsed to one knee and bowed his head low in amnesty. The bull whispered that he would graciously receive any punishment the serpent saw fit for him and Atemu’s lips curled in an indignant sneer. “That is a promise well kept for your failure.” A hand reached, grasping the thick neck, claws pricking his skin but the bull did not flinch. “I will take things into my own hands since I’m still new to the university and have plenty of work to do. You were just easy prey to hopefully expedite the meeting that I crave with this little human. But a prince such as myself can’t count on servants with a matter so delicate. So I free you from my thrall but know well...that your life has been forfeited to me for the actions you have done prior...”

Ushio nodded only briefly as Atemu passed him, exiting the hall to head to his last lecture of the day. The moment the debilitating presence of the serpent was gone did Ushio wake, blinking rapidly before shaking his head. What the hell hit me, Ushio grumbled before he remembered what happened earlier and cursed. “That damn cold blood...got in my way of the little meat sack. Now I’ve lost on my pay but I’ll catch him again in the next class. He still needs a tutor and I’m sure I can convince Meseo-sensei to give me the job...” With a wicked grin, Ushio left the hall and began to head to the very same class, unaware of the fate to befall him the moment it was enacted.

0

Yugi huffed as he plopped into his seat heavily, closing his eyes to ease the lingering fears of earlier. He didn’t want to bring it up to the others unless it decides to occur again but he really hoped this was a first and last offence even if he didn’t want to deal with Ushio normally. A complacent bull was better than one ready to gore him through for saying no to exploitation of money he didn’t have. Diamond saw this upon walking in and moved to his side. “You look like you’ve been through the wringer more than once. Are you ok? Did anyone bother you?” Yugi thanked her for the concern but assured that everything was alright. “Just had a bit of an episode in identification class. Someone asking personal things I wasn’t ready to learn while he was in the room. It’s embarrassing but the worst part is he ran with it...” Diamond was curious for all of a few seconds before it decided to click. “You don’t mean...” When she saw the nod received from Yugi, she groaned, slumping into the seat beside him with the same exasperated look.

She knows nothing of subtlety, she muttered and Yugi was quick to agree. While he was all for learning more of the naga both inside and out for his own safety and peace of mind, Yugi was just too high upon the modesty scale to ever think of this kind of information while a yokai of that very breed is in the same room. Yokai surely didn’t care but he did. Yugi at least wanted to show them respect knowing full well they could kill him on the spot without batting an eyelid. The two comfortably sat in silence as more students began to trickle into the hall, most looking curiously at the cityscape that was set up for today’s lecture. Jounouchi and Honda joined them soon after, Honda confirming of Kaoruko’s salacious behavior back in yokai identification. “Seriously though, she must be delusional if she thinks for a single second she will be able to bed the guy. He looks practically bored of being here and this is still the first day.” Honda added.

Jounouchi wanted to nod in agreement before taking in the sight of Yugi and moved closer to him. It only took a few experimental sniffs to get a read and growled. “What the hell did Ushio do to ya?” Yugi flinched, forgetting that being an ookami meant his sense of smell was impeccable. Of course he’d notice something off about him and place a scent of another on him. “He...did nothing.” Bullshit, the wolf snapped and would’ve said more of the topic of the conversation didn’t just step into the room. Jounouchi was ready to march onto the bull to give him a piece of his mind and perhaps a few more divots in his arm from his teeth when arms grasped his own. “Don’t. Just don’t, please. I don’t need to cause a scene. I’ll handle it. Promise.” Yugi whispered. The plea was nearly ignored until a hand landed on the wolf’s shoulder, bringing his gaze to Diamond.

We don’t want to make things worse, she whispered. She understood the difficulties Yugi had since day one and for them to rescue him constantly won’t paint a better image for him. The leopard was certain of Yugi’s tenacity to survive against better odds but couldn’t fight back with brute force against the unnatural. If he can beat others with brains over brawn, he will surely gain the respect he deserves for braving their halls. That, however, won’t be gained if Jounouchi steps in for his packmate every time something were to go wrong. “We can watch over him and deal with anyone that tries to harm him physically without faculty notice but there is little we can do for his own confidence. Understand that, Jounouchi.” The wolf grumbled but nodded, speaking up that if Ushio tried anything, he would make sure he leaves with more holes than he could count.

Yugi laughed a little and nodded. “I know you will, Jounouchi-kun. I appreciate everything you all have done for me but there are a few things I have to do for myself. If I want to be respected by the rest of my peers, I have to show I’m not scared. Not of Ushio, of Kaoruko...not even Atemu.” Her head tilted at the name and was ready to ask about it when the partial topic of conversation came waltzing in, his one-yokai entourage trailing behind him with all the haughty air that she could muster at once. Yugi watched as the two walked in, hiding the mild disgust to flit across his face when he saw how much Kaoruko slavered over the other male. Yokai were certainly open and promiscuous about things but there still was something about how Kaoruko presented herself in Atemu’s presence that just rubbed him the wrong way. Whether it was desperation or the sheer audacity that she actually thought she had a chance with the serpent, it was far beyond what he should care to think with the strife already in mind from the last event to happen.

“So that’s Atemu, I’m assuming.” Diamond murmured and the blonde nodded. Yep, that’s the guy everyone has been tripping over their own two feet fer, he uttered, resting his chin into the palm of his hand. “But as ya can see, Kaoruko coddles him like she’s his mate and it’s a given her prickly attitude keeps anyone from speakin’ ta him.” The leopard groaned, knowing well the full headache she and many others are sure to endure in this class. Kaoruko was shooed off to her seat by the instructor, allowing him a moment to speak to Atemu privately. While they talked, Ryou had slipped into the room as well, moving up to the rest of the group and took his spot beside Yugi. “How you holding up?” he asked, Yugi knowing this was of concern from earlier before they had gone into the library. He nodded, showing that he had been well despite not mentioning what had occurred after during his identification class.

Ryou smiled, glad that he was alright before facing forward as Meseo-sensei commanded their attention as Atemu moved to a place down on the lower level. “Welcome back. I hope you all improve even marginally on your hunting technique. Today, we’re going to see how well you handle yourself in a city setting. Living in one, you’d think you know how to work the world around you but I’m sure you don’t. Alleys provide cover but does it really? The cover of darkness is a wise solution to any successful hunt but anyone can come to the sound of a human crying. Streetlights and cars can betray your camouflage. Even when you have the darkness, the darkness isn’t safe. And even in the day, you must tread cautiously.” Meseo-sensei spoke, pacing before the class. You all think you know how to hunt but I’m sure you don’t know how to work the elements in your favor. Stopping before the class, the tengu smirked. “So we’re going to see if you practice hard enough to make it through the terrain we live so close to.” Bringing out the attendance, the instructor took count of everyone there before the lights were shut off, leaving the room shrouded in darkness aside from a single spotlight posing as a streetlight.

Yugi swallowed, seeing practically no one in the dark of the room, making the entire situation eerie. He fiddled with his hands as the instructor called up students to test their abilities in the dark, listing off what they did wrong when they were caught. The alleyway was fashioned accurately to a real one, Yugi noted. Trash from old newspapers to crumpled cans and the stench of an overfilled garbage dumpster made to impede their progress. The sensitive scent receptors stopping someone like Jounouchi or talons getting caught in the newspaper, getting a snicker from Yugi to see Kaoruko struggling with something so easy. A few managed to get to the puppets situated in the open entrance of the alley, a new one set up with each success. Others were stopped long before they even reached the soft yellow light of the streetlight. Soon, it was Yugi’s turn and he swallowed a bit before standing, getting encouraging pats from his pack as he went down to join Meseo-sensei.

The tengu looked to him patiently before taking out the crude knife to hand to him. Let’s see what you can do now, he mumbled, making Yugi nod as he took position in the alley through a back passage. When given the signal, Yugi relaxed his breathing and gazed ahead. Because of the darkness, all he had for a guide was the soft filter of light. Not the best when he had to contend with trash in the alley and the sheer lack of night vision to get him through without making a sound. He let his eyes adjust visibly to the best they could in near perfect darkness and began to step forward. His foot caressed the floor, making sure that nothing would be kicked or shuffled as he moved and sidestepped what his sneakers tapped. All seemed to go well, that Yugi would actually succeed with taking down the puppet when his body dashed too early. So focused on the puppet ahead he didn’t take into account of more trash being on the ground, thus creating a lot of noise that he knew would alert a person to flee upon hearing it from the alley. He would, thinking a robber would come out from the shadows to grab at him.

Meseo sighed, Yugi creeping out from the alley with a despondent look across his face. “You know what I’m going to say.” Yugi nodded, fiddling with the knife handle in hand. “Then I need to say no more but for a human, you understand your errors and how you’d respond in this same situation. You’d flee upon hearing the movement of trash in the alleyway. Thus why I tell all of you, alleyways are not your friend, even in the dark.” With a dismissive wave, Yugi returned to his seat, getting a pat on the shoulder from Ryou though his mood didn’t pick up when he heard Kaoruko snickering. “He’ll never be like us. Not with hunting techniques so obvious.” She murmured. He clenched a fist tight on the dagger, the darkest instinct in wanting to drive the knife in her throat surprising him. Yugi was a rather good child, never initiated fights and would rather run from conflict than to add onto it. This sudden urge, the drive to put Kaoruko in her place stunned him and shook his head, playing it off as time among the yokai. In due time, Atemu finally went up. He moved over to the instructor and settle before him, he made only one request. “I need a live participant as my technique strives on active prey.” Meseo watched the naga with a critical eye before sighing.

“Fine, I’ll be your—”

“With all due respect, I have someone in mind.” He whispered, head turning and the sound of a chair screeching made Yugi realize the gravity of the situation and the serpent’s choice. “Yer not gonna make my packmate part of yer twisted show!” Jounouchi snapped. This began to incite a tizzy among the yokai, some in support of Atemu using the human for live prey while Jounouchi, Diamond and Honda tried to shut them up. This isn’t some sort of exhibition for their amusement, Diamond roared and Kaoruko could only retort that Yugi would make himself useful if he was used as an example. Yugi couldn’t take the cacophony around him and reached for Honda’s shirt, making him stop along with the rest. “I’ll do it. Just stop fighting over me.” Honda snorted but relented, setting a palm on the wolf’s shoulder before he leapt up again. Yugi had decided, now it was on them to trust in his decision. Be careful, Ryou whispered as Yugi slid from his seat and made his way down.

All the eyes watching him didn’t make his heart settle any less, knowing well what kind of danger he was putting himself into. But with Meseo there to watch Atemu, he expected nothing bad to happen but had to be reminded what Mai had told them prior. Atemu was a very venomous yokai being of not one but two different breeds of deadly serpents in the natural world. Just one bite from him could have one dead within seconds. The thought of suffering such a deadly bite sent shivers down Yugi’s spine but was reminded that Meseo had explicit direction from the headmistress herself that no yokai were to harm him. Even for a demonstration, Atemu would be carefully watched. This put him at ease, stepping down from the tables and to Meseo who looked to him. “Per the headmistress order, I will ensure nothing happens to you. If he gets rough or invasive far beyond what is for the demonstration, scream and I’ll help you. They may be students and I your instructor but I will use force to make sure of your safety and the integrity of our university.” Yugi nodded, moving into place as directed and Atemu given a strict warning.

“This is but a demonstration that I’m allowing only once. _Don’t_ ask for it again.” Atemu said nothing, moving to the back of the diorama to get into position. When he had disappeared, Yugi swallowed as he stood under the lighting, soothed only by the instructor’s voice as he spoke the same to the rest of the class. To not get inspired by a live model for their hunting techniques because of Atemu. This put him at ease, allowing his breathing to relax before hearing Meseo give the starting signal to Atemu to begin. “Let’s see what you can do as our leading naga pupil.” Then...silence. Not a sound was heard from anyone in the room, not even Kaoruko who was surely having a field day seeing him in such a position that was fitting for him. With only the light above, the silence made him feel terribly alone. That no one was around to watch him. He felt like a little kid again, lost without a parent and the gaping maw of the open alley holding dangers that his childish mind wasn’t prepared to handle.

Breathe, don’t get scared, don’t let fear consume you. This is what yokai feed off of, of what they use to find prey when they try to flee and hide. Not hearing Atemu move was still nerve wracking despite that fact in mind. Nothing was tousled to his moving body, leaving things in the alley undisturbed and quieting his approach. While Yugi was tumultuous in his thoughts, Atemu watched with hungry scarlet eyes. The glasses had been removed, allowing him the full effect of his hypnotism and grinned at the willing male that waited under the light. He was delighted Yugi took the offer without fuss despite his packmate being quite a loud opposition to the matter. Where Ushio failed did give him this opportunity so he could mildly forgive the bull for his err before. It wouldn’t save him from inevitable death but that was a matter to be settled later. For now, he had to bring this delightful treat into his coils. Best begin now and show what real hunting was about from someone accustomed to the desert where shade like this alley was nonexistent. Licking his lips, eyes flashing in veiled desire, he began.

From under the light, Yugi began to wonder if Atemu was having second thoughts when a gentle melody played at his ears. It was soft, almost inaudible to even Jounouchi’s ears and thrummed his nerves like harp strings. His breath hitched, pupils blown wide to the sensation that coiled around his body, relaxing it with ease. The sound vibrated through his veins, a delicious sibilance brought on by the harmonious pitch and tones of Atemu’s hissing. Come, the serpent urged, come to me. Yugi’s body turned towards the alley, his mind engulfed in a hazy fog as he began to step towards the open alleyway. Meseo watched carefully, feathers slightly on end but allowed the demonstration to continue, mindful of Yugi as the other continued to walk further towards the entrance. Having never seen a naga at work, the method of hunting was new. There were very few yokai that used the element of controlling prey but in lieu of such, it’s never often put into effect. Brute strength charms yokai more than tactical advantages because of the human’s weak structure and the inability to fight back.

But for Atemu, he took the tactical route to lure the prey to him. A smart move, dangerous even as he observed further as Yugi wandered more into the alley. Instinct told him to not follow the sound but his body was completely entrapped into the soothing sibilant melody and it only worsened the moment he stepped out the light and into the threshold of the dark alley. The moment he was in the mouth of the darkness, eyes opened from further in. Yugi hadn’t meant to look into them, shouldn’t have if even for the demonstration but a single point of clarity in the shadows surrounding him made for an enticing focal point. Like two points of light, Yugi couldn’t tear his gaze from Atemu’s eyes, how they glimmered in the dark and swirled with an unknown force that ensnared him deeper. Closer, my sweet~, the whispering sibilance called, getting louder the closer Yugi got. His limbs felt like lead yet Yugi continued to walk towards the alluring gaze.

His mind protested. Protested that this was too much and all wrong. That Atemu was serious in turning him into a snack even under Meseo’s watchful eye. Don’t fight it~ Come closer~ Hands began to reach for the serpent who began to appear from the shadows, a smirk upon his face as the serpent body moved silently towards his so called prey fodder. Atemu looked over his prey with delight, tongue flicking with a hissing lilt. “Look at you, look at you~ The stories hardly do justice of your beauty~” A strong hand took Yugi’s delicate one, the hissing purr to come from the serpent making the other shudder. “No...please...” Atemu quieted his meager protests, curling his larger form around him as he continued his alluring enchantment. Precious doll, wonderful doll, he uttered softly, coils slowly drawing into a tighter vice around Yugi.

“The yokai talk such ill of you and it’s so shameful. You are gorgeous, little one...irresistible even. I had to have you to myself with no interruptions.” Yugi gave a whimper, a thin border between fear and exhilaration. His body wouldn’t respond to his frantic thoughts, the press of smooth scales drawing tighter around him, making Yugi moan pitifully. His body was warm, oh too warm. The longer Atemu spoke, the further he fell under. The petite male thought it would be the end when a sharp noise broke through the thrall. “That’s enough!! Have you caught your prey?!” Meseo snapped, getting an angry hiss from the serpent before he turned his gaze down to Yugi. “To be continued, my dear. Until then, remember the sensations my voice provides. The raw euphoria that only I can bestow to you. You are not prey to me...but something far more worthy~ It will all come to light soon enough...” Atemu purred, using the last remnants of his thrall to imprint it to Yugi’s mind.

With that done, he brought Yugi into a fireman’s carry over his shoulder before leaving the alley, disturbing not a single piece of trash to sound as he left the alley. Ignoring the heated gaze of the instructor, Atemu set Yugi onto his feet and plucked the glasses from where he stashed them around the collar of his sweater. “As you can see, my technique is simple yet effective. To disorient prey requires only two things. Sight and sound. Once they are sufficiently enthralled and unable to fight back, I’d make my killing blow right...” Yugi gasped as the tips of his claws trailed over his neck. “...Here.” Meseo coughed, expressing that he made his point before telling both to return to their seats. A gentle press against his back urged Yugi along in a daze, the male returning to his seat where he was immediately questioned by his packmates in hushed whispers. Kaoruko watched him closely from her own seat, suspicious of Atemu’s intent with the little human. He was nothing spectacular, just simple fodder to them. So why was Atemu so interested...what made him so special? The crane didn’t know but she knew a simple fact.

A measly human will not take away Atemu’s attention from her. She will find the means to be rid of him herself if that is to ever come to be. She deserves the best and a naga prince was the best she can ever find of these uncouth examples to roam the halls beside her.

I will _not_ be bested by a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Kaoruko...you’re walking right into the serpent’s domain with that attitude...

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it! Yugi's journey is just beginning and as i mentioned earlier, its gonna ramp up in the next chapter as Atemu makes his appearance and boy what an appearance it is~
> 
> see ya soon!


End file.
